Truth, Dare, Double dare, love, kiss, torture
by Rumour
Summary: Dumbleore wants to open interhouse friendships. the results are amusing. Harry/Seamus, perhaps Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione


Title: Interhouse friendships Author: Rumour Dragon Rated: Uhmm. PG-15 now, will probably rise. Maybe not. Disclaimer: Not mine. JK Rowling has nothing to do with this. I'm merely borrowing her wonderful characters to play with. (Of course, JK, if you're reading this, I'd love to have Draco. Or Harry. Or both.) Summary: Please review and tell me whether you want this to be a Harry/Draco fic or a Harry/Seamus fic. Obviously for now it's a Harry/Seamus, but please, if it should be changed, let me know! OOOh, and the punctation is the German way. My beta's German and I think it's Kinda cool! P0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0  
  
"Yes, students, today is a free day. And the teachers and I," Dumbledore's voice boomed around the Great Hall, 'have decided to increase inter-house friendships. As such, we have given you groups with which to spend your free day with. No school work is to be done until tomorrow." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes drifted over towards Hermione who looked depressed.  
  
Dumbledore continued: "If you now go back to your common room, you will find a list of your groups. You must meet them at the listed place at nine thirty. That should give you enough time to read the lists and complain a bit. And anyone who is late, or refuses to cooperate with their group will lose House points. And food can be received from the House Elves at any point" His eyes twinkled merrily. "Have fun." The great Hall emptied, with everyone saying how mad Dumbledore must be. "Crazy old fool" Draco Malfoy could be heard complaining. "No doubt he's paired me up with some Gryfindorks." He scowled. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle nodded mutely beside him. Ron was spluttering at the idea "But I wanted to play Quidditch!" he whined. Harry laughed. "It could be a good thing, Ron. And we can make new friends to play Quidditch with. And I'm sure Dumbledore had a reason." Hermione nodded intelligently by his side. "Even though I wanted to get ahead with Arithmancy and Potions..."  
  
When Harry, Hermione and Ron reached the Common room, everyone else had already left. It was 9:20, and they had to hurry if they didn't want to loose house points. Harry found their names together and read their group out loud. "Me, you two, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy -" Ron groaned. "Seamus, Dean, Lirael, Faith. That's not too bad. Only 10 people. 5 Gryffindors, 5 Slytherins. Smartypants Dumbledore" he chuckled aloud. "And we have to meet at the door of the Slytherin Common Room. " he spun on his heel and led the way. Harry walked there in silence, listening to Hermione and Ron joke about what they might end up doing with their group. Just before they got there, Harry stopped suddenly. He changed his mind. "Oh, never mind." He screwed up his nose. "Come on. I'm not likely to stay in my good mood with Malfoy and his cronies, but I'll try to be nice to him." Hermione chose that moment to glare at Ron. "You. Behave yourself. No embarrassing us, or the Weasley name. You do one thing out of line to Malfoy or anyone, and I swear to you, I'll owl your mother." Ron looked scared, and then recovered himself. "Yes, Professor Granger." he teased. As Hermione's evil death glare aimed at him, he grinned gently- "I promise I'll behave, Mio, I promise." They had just reached the door to the Slytherin common room. Already waiting there were the other Gryffindors. Seamus turned to Harry and said in his adorable Irish brogue " Seems that the Slytherins want to make a bit of an entrance. We've been here since quarter past nine, and no one's gone in or out." At that moment a nearby clock chimed 9:30, and four Slytherins appeared from behind a portrait of a dragon. Harry took a deep breath and forced his mouth into a smile. He aimed it at Malfoy and the people following him. "Hey, great timing. Where do you all want to go? Indoors or outdoors?" Malfoy smoothly interjected into the babble of suggestions. "We've had some ideas... about where to go and what we could do. If you are all interested, of course" he raised a perfect eyebrow. "Well?" Harry asked impatiently. "Any time now would be appropriate." "Calm down, Potter. We can go back into the dorms and play Muggle games, or we can go back into the dorms and ignore each other." Malfoy drawled. "Muggle games?" Ron gasped. "Muggle? You're allergic to Muggle stuff" Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Only when people I don't trust are around. Now, are you coming in, or not?" "Do you trust us, then?" Hermione asked, curiously. "Yes, Granger I do. But some in, and then I'll tell you why, as no doubt you are wondering." Malfoy turned on his heel and led them into the common room. It had changed since the last time Harry and Ron were there. It was now warm and inviting. The room was decorated in the Slytherin house colours, the chairs strewn throughout the room were now big and comfy, all a plush green. Harry raised his eyebrows at the Slytherin. "Dray's mother hired an interior decorator. Madame Pomfrey got sick of treating Pneumonia." Faith informed him, flopping down into one of the chairs, with her legs over one arm, and her head resting on the other. Harry eyed Faith up appreciatively. She shook her head at him teasingly. "Nahuh Potter. We know nothing about each other." Harry chuckled. "I need to know you before I check you out?" Faith cracked a smile. "Point taken. So, do you like what you see?" she mock flirted. Harry smirked. "You're wearing your robes. It's not like I can actually see what you're wearing." Faith nodded slowly. She looked at Hermione "You got a smart guy there. He even noticed I was wearing robes. I hadn't noticed." Hermione giggled. "I know. He's so observant," the girls giggled together. "Well, then" Dean thought out loud. "What're we gonna do hmm?" "Well, Dean, we're gonna play truth or dare." Goyle informed him as he swished his wand and the furniture in the room arranged itself into a circle. Faith shrieked as her chair did a few loops. Everyone chose a chair, some people sharing seats. Draco levitated Faith to sit under her so she could sit on his lap. "Ohkay. Who wants to go first? Or should we set some ground rules first?" Lirael asked, seriously. Faith laughed. "Rules? The rules are, there ain't no rules." "No, seriously. We need rules. I don't trust any of you." Dean added to the conversation. "no offense or anything" Draco smiled reassuringly from his seat under Faith. "Not all Slytherins are awful because they want to be." He informed the circle. "When we four are around other Slytherins we have to act the way we do, or we would be... punished." His face suddenly turned fierce. "Like we want to be some old sods foot kissing bitches." Faith laid a restraining hand on his arm. "Shh, Dray. I know you think we can trust them, but they still don't think they can trust us. Which is fair enough. We have been awful to them for ages, haven't we?" Crabbe nodded from next to Draco. "I think we should prove ourselves." He said seriously. "But I'm not sure how." Hermione looked at Goyle. "I thought you and Crabbe were unintelligent. No offense." Goyle grinned. "None taken. It's easier to be stupid around here. And we pass all our classes well, too. It's just because if we acted as smart as we are, then we'd have to do what Draco does. But we met him the month before we started at Hogwarts. He decided this would work better... and he was right." "As usual" Draco grinned at them all. Harry stood up and stretched, and sat down again. "I believe them." he informed the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. They nodded and the game began. Harry glanced around the circle. "'Mione. Truth or dare?" "Truth" Hermione answered primly. " Who's better looking? Ron or Draco?" Harry grinned. "From my point of view or your point of view?" Hermione grinned cheekily. Harry looked shocked before Hermione went on to answer 'Mal-Draco. Draco. Truth or dare?" "Truth" Draco raised an eyebrow charmingly. "Guys or girls?" Hermione asked. Faith saw Harry lean forward slightly out of the corner of her eye. "WHAT?!" Draco spluttered. "You heard me. Do. You. Prefer. Guys. Or. Girls?" Hermione cracked a tiny smile. Draco blushed and shook his head. "Do I have to?" Faith took pity on him. "Why don't we make this a real game of it? If we can ask those kind of questions, if you don't want to answer, you have to remove one item of clothing." She raised an eyebrow. "Fair enough? And there shouldn't be any problems, we're all of legal age." Harry grinned. "I'm in." Neville chuckled. "Why not?" Seamus and Dean looked at each other and nodded. "A'ight. We're in" Dean informed the circle. Draco nodded. "Wicked" he grinned. "but I'll tell you anyway. Both" He turned to Hermione. "Truth Dare?" He asked. Hermione winced. She didn't want to know what kind of dare he'd give her for that question. "Truth" She said softly, running through what clothes she'd put on that morning. Draco smiled evilly. "Weasel or Potty?" Seamus and Dean applauded the question. "Either/Neither" Hermione blushed. "Nope" Alicia yelled, "It has to be one." Hermione blushed harder "Fine then. Ron" She said matter-of-factly. "No offense Harry... But I like my clothes where they are... And it'd be pointless liking you, wouldn't it-" She was cut off by Harry glaring at her. "Oops. Sorry Harry..." Seamus raised an eyebrow "Does that mean what I think it means, Harry?" Harry blushed. "Depends on what you think it means doesn't it Seamus?" Seamus leaped off his chair, bounded over to Harry and planted a quick kiss on Harry's lips. He leaned closer, kissed him again, this time sitting on Harry's lap, and wrapping his arms around his neck... Everyone was shocked to see Harry slide his arms around Seamus' neck, except Hermione who obviously already knew. ____________________________,______________________________  
  
Ron coughed loudly. "Ok. Enough." He said, loudly. He was ignored as Harry and Seamus continued snogging. Draco grinned at Rons feeble attempt. "Are you a wizard or not, Weasley?" He pulled out his wand and made fireorks explode next to Harry's and Seamus' ears. Harry and Seamus jolted apart, Harry blushing furiously when he realized where he was. "Oops." Seamus grinned, but settled back against Harry quietly. Harry grinned down at him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Hermione shook her head in mock despair, and turned to Faith. "Truth dare double dare love kiss promise?" Faith laughed. "Oh, Double dare." She grinned evilly around the circle. Hermione nodded at Faith's decision. "Ok. Faith and Lirael." They turned to look at her. "You have to run around the room squawking like chickens." Faith raised her eyebrow, disbelieving that anyone could challenge her poise like that. Lirael stood. "I'll take off a shoe. I'm not keen on embarrassing myself." She explained. Faith whispered to Draco who nodded and removed her shoe for her. Hermione stared in disbelief. "That was the most unembarrassing dare I could think of! You wimps." Faith just shrugged. "Ron. Truth or Truth?" Ron shrugged, bored. "Well. Tough choice. Hmmm. Truth. Or truth. Oh, well, nothing to lose, how about truth?" Faith grinned. "That's what I hoped you'd say!" She laughed. "Do you like Hermione?" Ron blushed a deep red, clashing horribly with his hair. Harry mouthed words to him- "you may as well say yes, everyone knows." Ron sighed. "okay. Yes. I do. Ok?" Everyone nodded. Eyes turned to Hermione. "What?" she asked innocently. "It's not my truth or dare time yet" Everyone's shoulders visibly slumped. People just wanted Hermione and Ron together. It had taken too long. "Harry, love kiss torture" Ron winked at Harry. Harry deliberated on this for a moment. "What's kiss torture?" Greg Goyle explained- "kiss is kiss- anyone Ron chooses for you. Torture is any kind of really bad dare that he thinks of." Harry nodded. "And love is?" "Tell who you love. Which you only do if everyone else already knows." Vincent smiled "Oh. I choose kiss then." He said, smiling at Ron, whom he expected to say kiss Seamus, or Draco. "Kiss Dean" Ron commanded. "on the lips" Harry glanced at Dean. "If you don't want me to kiss you I'll take off my shoes." Dean blushed. "no, I- I don't mind" Harry smiled gently at him, and removed Seamus from his lap. "I'll be right back" he kissed Seamus' cheek. Seamus blushed and grinned. Harry stood, kissed Dean gently on the lips and returned to his seat where Seamus sat. Seamus pulled Harry onto his lap, and kissed his cheek. He glanced around the circle, blushing wildly. "no more of those dares for Harry. He's mine. Hands off." Harry smiled happily and kissed Seamus. 


End file.
